


Around the Fire

by casualsnail



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, World Trigger Secret Santa 2016, some mentions of replica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9009070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualsnail/pseuds/casualsnail
Summary: Tamakoma Family enjoying christmas together!For @airemarshal World Trigger secret santa 2016(I hope it's acceptable)





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Edit: I just fixed the line spacing for the formatting because it was bothering me a little bit

Another day. The sun was just beginning to peek out from it’s usual place over the river. Tamakoma’s base was built comfortably on the river running through Mikado city, so that the sun always rose from the far shore, and set in the busier part of the city, and closer to the Border headquarters. Yuma watched lazily as the first streaks of color etched their way through the night sky. He had always liked coming up to the roof when everyone else was asleep. 

Something about the lull of the river and the quiet hues night cast over everything made sitting alone with your thoughts all the more pleasing. He usually didn’t stay for the sunrise though, as at this point in the year, it was too late in the morning, and he had to get ready for the day. Not today though. Today was Christmas.

Yuma pushed himself up from the ledge he’d been sitting motionlessly on for hours, and stretched out his body like a cat. He had no doubt that Yotaro would be awake and bugging everyone about opening presents. Still, he took his time going down the stairs, perhaps a bit indecisive if that.

It was both Yuma and Hyuse’s first Christmas, and although he’d spent the previous week doing various activities to prepare, he still had little idea what to expect. Whatever the original purpose of the holiday was (he had no idea what that might be), he felt that it had lost some of its charm over the years, as had most things. Still, Yuma had high hopes for the day. Branch chief Rindo had managed to ensure that not even Jin or Reiji had to be present for defense duty, but the former had predicted little need for such a thing either way. Chika and Osamu had shown him a multitude of various ways to make christmas cookies, and they’d had a fantastic time dumping excessive amounts of sprinkles on them a few days before. 

As he headed down the steps, Yuma hummed merrily, something along the lines of one of the christmas songs Konami had had playing throughout the building. Despite it being early in the morning, the murmurs of distant chatter greater his ears from the bottom of the steps. 

“Good morning,” Yuma announced merrily, as he descended the three remaining steps.

“Yuma, merry christmas!” Usami exclaimed. The operator's hair was messily tied back, and she was standing over the stove with Karasuma cooking. The scent of eggs frying in oil caught his attention. 

“Merry christmas!” He agreed, waving merrily. Over at the table, Mikhael, Reiji, and Rindo were all looking half awake over three cups of coffee, which Yuma noticed Yuri was pouring as needed. Yuma caught Jin cradling a cup as well, it must’ve still been early in the morning. 

Over by the christmas tree, Yotaro was running around excitedly, attempting to ride Rajinmaru. Chika and Osamu were supervising him, while Hyuse was yawning sleepily in a corner, also holding a cup of coffee. “Good morning!” He greeted his squad mates. 

“Good morning Kuga” Osamu replied, while Chika greeted him with a:

“Merry christmas!” 

“Yuuummmaaa.” Yotaro whined. “Can we open presents now? I’ve already had to wait soooo long!” Yuma smiled, not doubting that he had.

“Alright, we’ll get started then.” Rindo agreed, walking over from across the room. Konami perked up from where she was slouched over by the fireplace.

“Finally!” She exclaimed, dashing over. Yuma laughed at his mentor. Seems like Yotaro wasn’t the only one being an excited little kid. 

\---

Present opening proceeded as usual as possible with a five year old and seventeen year old child tearing through wrapping paper so that it fell around everyone else like confetti. Yuma and Chika basically had to force Osamu to stop being selfish, and open his presents before them. 

“A photo-album!” Osamu exclaimed. “Thank you, Chika, Kuga.” Yuma smiled, he and Chika had stayed up all night printing off pictures to give to their captain. Neither of them had the slightest idea of what to give Osamu, since when asked he’d hurriedly say he didn’t need anything. They both agreed that this would be something Osamu would appreciate far more than any material thing. 

Besides that, Jin had helpfully contributed a dozen boxes of Bonchi fried rice crackers, Shiori had gotten everyone a unique set of joke glasses, and Yuri had gotten everyone a small trinket from her time scouting. By then, only a few presents remained, nuzzled under the tree.

Yotaro walked up to a small, shakily wrapped box with a stick on ribbon perched lopsided on top. “Hyuse, merry christmas!” He beamed, handing the box to the neighbor. Hyuse stared at it for a minute in confusion, before carefully peeling back the multi colored wrapping paper. 

“This is…” He muttered.

“An astrology book!” Yotaro finished for him, clapping excitedly. “You always seem to be staring at the night sky, so I got you this so you could learn about stars on earth.” A smiled crept onto Hyuse’s face.

“Thanks, Yotaro.” He replied softly. A smile lit up Yotaro’s face, as he launched himself onto Hyuse. Hyuse looked startled for a moment, before hesitantly hugging him back. 

“Huh? Rajinmaru got me a present?” Konami wondered aloud. 

“Of course he did.” Karasuma answered, face stone cold and void of emotion. 

“Hmm…” Konami stared down the capybara, before cautiously opening the package. Inside was a sweater, emblazoned with the words ‘I was lied to’ on the front. “Thanks, Rajinmaru.” She said with the slightest hint of suspicion. Reiji sighed. 

“Konami, that one’s from Torimaru.” He explained exasperatedly. “Not the capybara.” 

“What, it is?” She exclaimed, before whirling around to glare at Karasuma. “You tricked me!” She roared, her face flushed from frustration. 

“Yeah, I lied.” Torimaru admitted, before being engulfed in a furious flourish of attacks. Jin laughed, a semi ridiculous light up set of antlers decorating his head. 

“Kuga.” Yuma glanced up from the scene in front of him and met Osamu’s eyes. “This is for you.” In his hands was a present wrapped in shimmery blue paper with a gold ribbon carefully wrapped around it. Yuma slid off the ribbon, and pulled apart the paper concealing the contents of the box from him. Inside was what Yuma immediately recognized as the mini replica that had been following Osamu around what seemed like years and years ago. Yuma was speechless.

“I know it might seem hard being apart from Replica,” Osamu started explaining. “And it might me my fault that he’s gone now, since I was the one who made you stay here in the first place.” Yuma was about to retort that it wasn’t Osamu’s fault, and that Replica had been protecting him, it was what Yuma himself had asked, when he continued. “But I’ve still been holding onto it, so I wanted you to have it, to you know.” Osamu shrugged. “Remind you of home I guess.”

“Osamu, it wasn’t your fault.” Yuma said quietly. “Besides, even if I lost Replica, I gained something more important.” Yuma stared through Osamu’s glasses. “All of you guys.” Osamu stared at him mystified. 

“Besides, it’s not like Replica’s gone for good, we’re going to get him back. Right?” Yuma argued to lighten the mood. Osamu smiled.

“Right!” 

\---

Later that day, Chika and Yuma had both piled onto Osamu on the couch by the fireplace. They were flipping through the photo album they’d put together for Osamu. Konami had tied various ribbons in Chika’s hair, and they softly reflected the warm light from the fire across the floor and sofa. 

“Oh, that’s from when we first joined Tamakoma!” Yuma pointed excitedly. The three of them were standing outside of the base, the river glittering in the afternoon sunshine. “Replica’s there too.” He added. And sure enough, the trion soldier was hovering near Yuma’s floofy head. Yuma caught himself smiling softly at the memory. 

“You’re right.” Chika said. “Oh, that’s from just before the invasion, isn’t it? Izuho’s there too.” 

The three of them spent the rest of the evening flipping through various photos. They only stopped when Yuri offered them cocoa, and to say goodnight to Hyuse, who was carrying a sleepy Yotaro upstairs. Eventually, sleep caught up to them as well, Chika nodded off first, then eventually Osamu. Most of the house was asleep by then. Yuma let his gaze drift over to the glowing embers of the fire.

“It’s been awhile, huh partner.” He found himself mumbling to the lifeless mini replica that now lay in his hand. “No need to worry about me, I’m doing just fine.” He heard himself reassure his chaperone, although he couldn’t tell why the words were spilling through his lips. “There’s a lot of things you would’ve liked to see on Miden, but I guess they’ll have to wait until you come back.” He smiled fondly. “Hey Replica, do you think dad would’ve liked Christmas?” 

“I’m sure he would’ve.” Yuma heard from behind him. 

“Jin.” The elite agent smiled down at him. Yuma scowled jokingly. “It’s rude to listen to people’s conversations with themselves.” Jin laughed. 

“So, how did you like christmas Yuma?” He asked.

“It’s nice.” Yuma answered. “Everyone’s getting a bit sappy, but it’s kinda fun.”

“That’s good.” Jin replied, sitting down next to him. “So are you going somewhere anytime soon?” He said, gesturing to Osamu and Chika both asleep on him. Yuma chuckled softly as to not wake his friends. 

“Don’t think so.” Jin smiled, then got up and tossed a blanket over the three of them.

“Be sure to keep warm then, after all, it is winter.” The shadows cast from the soft glow of the fire danced on his face. “Good night, Yuma.” He stalked silently up the stairs.

Yuma glanced around the gradually darkening room. He could feel a nice warmth rising beneath the blanket. He leaned onto Osamu’s shoulder and resigned himself to staring at the dying fire.

“Good night.” he whispered into the blanket.


End file.
